The Warrior of Another World (Temporary Hiatus)
by FoxMan888
Summary: When a mysterious girl with a monkey tail from a metal pod falls from the skyline of Gamindustri, an old man picks her up and decides to care for her, what impact would she end up creating? A prequel/side story to Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior (By SSJC J)
1. Beginning of a Different Life

Prologue: The Beginning of a Different Life

 **AN: This is my very first fanfiction so expect some errors and if you see any, please point them out so that I can go fix it. One last thing, please no flames.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs you see in this fic and its plot, the rest belong to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Bold = Author**

Regular = Character

 _Italic = Thought_

 **Planet Vegeta, Ag** **e 737**

"Come on, Come on!" A woman gritted her teeth as she was frantically running with a small child in her arms, searching the landing bay for anything that could send the child off planet.

The woman has black spiky hair that went slightly past her shoulders as well as the basic female saiyan armor **(AN: If you're curious, search up Basic Female Saiyan Armor and look at the 3** **rd** **picture, it's that armor.)** with a familiar furry brown tail.

In her search, she came up upon a familiar space pod of a spherical shape and the woman almost sighed with relief.

Yes, these people are indeed among the Saiyan race, a proud warrior race where all their destinies lead to fighting. However, even those of a warrior race was able to feel fear.

"Go on, get in there now Tsukiryuu, let go, there is nothing to fear…" the woman said in an urgent keeping as much fear out of her voice as possible while she tries to place her child in the pod while the child, now named Tsukiryuu, kept her tail wrapped firmly around the woman's wrist without restraint.

She was honestly amazed at how such a young baby; around 2 months and already had a decent amount of power at a power level of 30 for a low class baby like herself was.

Eventually, the woman soothes the baby to sleep and locks them inside the space pod. "Live on Tsukiryuu; continue the legacy of the Saiyan race where we could not. You better be right about this Bardock." The woman mumbles the last part before running over the console and punching the launch button, which happened to be the same coordinates a familiar saiyan baby was sent hours before.

"Good luck, my daughter" she whispers with a tear in her eye watching the pod fade into the sky, then turns to face a planet sized attack with enough power to obliterate the planet approach before only knowing oblivion.

As the Saiyan pod trailed off into space with the explosion directly behind it and expanding fast, a strange purple portal with a dark aura appeared in the pod's path in which the pod disappears in before the explosion, with no time to spare, engulfs the portal before it closes.

 **Gamindustry: Outskirts of Lowee - Mountain**

" _What a beautiful day"_ thought an aged man walking along a mountain pass covered in a thin layer of snow. He had small dark eyes with a puffy gray mustache and eyebrows with a few gray strands of hair laying on top of his head from his left to his right. He also wears a sleeveless Chinese style white jacket over a plain long-sleeved shirt.

He had simply been going through his morning exercises as he always does, nothing special until in the distance, a strange purple portal with a dark aura, dropping off what seemed to be a metal ball and a flame that falls a little, engulfing the pod before dying out due to the cold weather that Lowee was known for.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" the old man mumbles, playfully rolling his eyes before his face turned serious and his body flickered for a second, leaving behind nothing but an afterimage.

Deep in the snow-coated forest, the old man reaches what he thought was a big metal ball and upon closer inspection, saw a baby inside of it. "Huh, look at what we have here" he says mostly to himself, dumbfounded.

He stares at it for about a minute in wonder before the pod releases smoke from the pressurized air and begins to open, revealing a familiar baby girl with a brown furry tail sleeping peacefully in an adult sized seat with flashing buttons everywhere inside in a different language.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you here, now can I? Hi there, I am Hashimo Muten." He says introducing himself. His introduction wakes up the baby who, upon seeing his friendly face, begins giggling a bit.

The now-named Hashimo notices this detail and gives her a kind smile before picking her up in both hands with a smile on his face before a look of deep thought. _"If I am going to take care of her, then I need to have something to call her…"_ This moment of silence lasts about a minute, with the baby's curious stare on him the whole time before his face sparks with an idea.

"How about I call you, Rhea, how does that sound?" Hashimo asks the baby and the baby begins to smile and begins to giggle a lot. Hashimo sighs in relief before he begins cradling the baby renamed Rhea before whispering "A pleasure to meet you Rhea." With a happy smile and a bond forming with his new discovery.

 **AN: I know that it is very short but I feel like this should be a decent starting point and I am beyond ecstatic to write but I also have a feeling I won't be updating a lot or set a specific timeframe so I guess that's all on my end! See you all next time!**

 **Edit: I changed Rae's saiyan name cause it kept bothering me from a different franchise :P**


	2. Glimpse of Potential and Training Begin

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of Potential and Training Begins

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs you see in this fic and most of its plot, the rest belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Bold = Author**

Regular = Character

 _Italic = Thought_

 **Time Skip: 3 years later**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Old man Hashiiii! Come on; please train me already! Please?" A small girl whines while gripping a familiar-looking old man's pant leg in the middle of a snow-covered forest clearing with what looks to be a wooden cabin farther back a few miles.

The girl had black spiky hair that went slightly past her shoulders, which hadn't changed at all in the past 3 years, which had surprised Hashimo, with tanned skin and had been donned in a baby blue sleeveless fighting gi, wearing baggy pants along with black shoes that have baby blue laces and stripe down the middle with the soles being white. She was also wearing red wrist guards and a red sash tied around the waist of her gi while barely reaching below Hashimo's kneecaps who was the around the height of the average man.

"No, Rhea, I need to go to work at the Guild, I can't afford to start slacking off." Hashimo says in a tired voice.

She had been at this ever since she had been able to talk and saw him practicing fighting techniques, which so far, was 2 years and counting. "What happened to all of your books anyway, you used to be so engrossed in them." He inquired but already had a feeling he knew.

"I finished those a long time ago!" She says proudly. "I recently started killing time by practicing some fighting exercises I saw in a book and exploring the mountain range these days."

Hashimo is silent for a moment trembling for a minute "WHEN DID YOU GO INTO THE MOUNTAIN RANGE?! I DEMAND AN ANSWER RHEA KIARA!" Hashimo explodes, causing Rhea to jump back a few good feet. Hashimo never uses the last name he gave her unless he was extremely upset.

"I-I I went there when you weren't around. I thought it was okay since you always go there. Sorry." Rhea's voice got quieter with each sentence while facing the ground causing Hashimo to sigh.

"Listen Rhea, I am not trying to be mean to you when I tell you not to do certain things. There are dangerous creatures around there you know. What if you got hurt while exploring the mountains? What if you got lost? Do you know how much that would hurt me? To find out that because of something as silly as being bored made me lose the person that is the closest to me now?" Hashimo knows that this sort of action caused Rhea to feel extremely uncomfortable but he wanted to know how dangerous these sorts of areas were.

"It all turned out okay in the end though didn't it!?" Rhea snaps before cupping her hands on her mouth. She didn't mean to cause the man who raised her so much worry but, like Hashimo, wanted to get him to understand that she wanted to explore the world.

The silence that follows her outburst is felt deafening to both of them until Hashimo decided on a way to settle it once and for all.

"Rhea, you said you had been trying out fighting exercises, right? Then let's try this, if you can make my back hit the ground, then I will train you." Hashimo proposed. "This will show me how strong you are and if you are ready for traveling the world. However, until you can do this, you are not permitted to explore beyond this clearing again. Do you understand?" placing as much authority into his voice, he wanted to find an excuse to start training Rhea anyway, preparing her for the world was the perfect opportunity to help her become stronger, which he thought she had no problem with.

He wasn't wrong if Rhea's excitement was anything to go by. "Are you serious!? Of course I accept!" Rhea exclaims. "Let's get it on already!"

 **Rhea's POV**

I rushed him as fast as I could, hoping to catch him off guard and already beginning to throw a punch when I felt my eyes widen and a sudden pain in my solar plexus, causing spittle to fly out of my mouth. How?! I didn't even see him move at all! Yet, there it was, his fist buried in my gut.

"You are far too eager Rhea. Calm yourself, and try again." I heard him say, before pulling his hand out slowly, to help me regain my bearings.

" _Darn, I really can't afford to hold back at all!"_ I thought as I fell into my fighting stance again.

Before I could finish regaining my balance, Old Man Hashi charged and began throwing several fast punches and kicks at me as I tried to dodge until he landed a hard kick up to my chin which sent me flying back towards the edge of the clearing, where I was able to catch the ground with my feet, piling a little snow around where I stopped.

"I'm not finished yet!" I shouted before I rushed him once more but I knew it wasn't going to go the same way as last time. This time, I was ready for it.

I ducked, intending to go for a low kick when I felt the wind from his fist sailing to intercept me like before. I went for a right sweeping kick to knock him off balance before he jumped over my leg and threw a kick of his own, smacking me in the middle of my face.

I was again thrown back but this time I couldn't feel the pain from it until after a second passes.

I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond at all. I knew the gap of power between me and Old Man Hashi was really big, but I never expected to be taken down it only two hits!

"Darn it!" I whisper under my breath is all I remember before getting extremely angry and blacked out.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Rhea lets out an enormous roar before shooting towards Hashimo at twice her original speed, surprising Hashimo, who could only barely dodge her attack before she started unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at the an alarmingly faster rate where Hashimo was forced to block all of them with difficulty.

" _How did she get so much stronger in such a short amount of time? She couldn't even touch me before and now she has me on the defensive!"_ Hashimo thought as he launched his own set of attacks, trading blows with her until he found a gap in her barrage and used his leg to trip her in the same manner she tried earlier before kicking her in the back.

"She has to tire out at some point." He mumbled at the sight of Rhea getting up before she fell back down, unable to move anymore.

"Such timing… Such Potential" Hashimo sighed as he picked her up bridal style and began walking back to the wooden cabin to help her recover and so he could get some rest. He was getting way too old for this.

 **Rhea's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself with a pounding headache, my entire body sore, covered in bandages, and in my bedroom which was pretty nice if I do say so myself.

My bed was against the door wall and the corner of the room with a bookcase on the opposite corner of the room which took up a quarter of the entire wall. I also have oak desk with a total of 5 drawers, 3 smaller one by my bed, and 1 big one and another small one on the other side. I had it next to my bed with a normal oak chair which I mainly used only for writing. I pretty much just read my books wherever and whenever I felt comfortable unless Old Man Hashi wanted me to do something with them, like learning math! There was also those two windows on the wall opposite to the door the peeked outside revealing a soft layer of snow on the ground with bright red curtains on them.

What happened that caused me to get here? I begin thinking back on how today occurred, until it came back to me. I was sparring with Old Man Hashi, although saying he wiped the floor with me would most likely be more accurate.

I blacked out after two kicks. Two! Not even that weird monster from the mountain range was anywhere close to that strong, and I fought it to a standstill using everything I had until my speed was able to wear it down.

My speed meant absolutely nothing to Old Man Hashi, he didn't even break a sweat countering my attacks! I was honestly disappointed until I started smelling food cooking.

I, with a lot of effort, limped out of my bed and used the wall as a guide in order to leave the room and hobbled over to the right, towards the dining area.

When I arrived, I saw Old Man Hashi already waiting for me, having just finished setting up the table with a fair amount of food for lunch, thankfully, I was starving!

I took a seat and right as I was about to dig in, Old Man Hashi said something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Before you eat, I want you to tell me something. How much do you remember?" He asked. I told him that I blacked out after he kicked me in the face but that answer only made him look confused.

So, with nothing more being said, I dug in, eating to my heart's content. **(AN: Which is a crazy amount, I remind you.)**

 **Several minutes later**

I wiped my face with a napkin and sighed contently. Food never ceases to satisfy me, despite all the plates piled up upon the table.

"So Rhea, I have been wondering." Old Man Hashi says while I'm drinking a cup of water to make sure all the food I ate went down properly. "Do you still want to train with me?" I immediately spit take.

"Of course I do!" I exclaim "I'm not near your level at all! Training is the best way to get stronger! After all, who knows what kinds of strong people are out there!"

Old Man Hashi seems to laugh at this, much to my discomfort to what he would say next but it actually surprised me. "Well, okay then."

"Wait, but I thought I had to knock you on your back when we were at the clearing." I stated "I wasn't even anywhere close to grazing you!"

"All the more reason you need to train, if you're going to travel around, I know I can't stop you." He seems to say matter-of-factly.

"ALRIGHT! Ah ow ow ow ow ow ow…" I groan as I try to rejoice. Emphasis on 'tried'. I ended up pulling my muscles during our fight.

"Can we start training tomorrow, if that's okay by you?" I ask he responds with a simple "Sure."

I simply go to back to my room and flopping on the bed yelling "Sleeping now! See ya tomorrow!" and fell unconscious.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up pretty early today, probably because I fell asleep in the afternoon. Then I remembered why today was so important, Old Man Hashi finally agreed to train me! After all this time too!

I quickly made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth, bathe, and change to get ready for the day, filled with determination.

 **45 minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh, clean, and in a different gi. This one was sleeveless red gi with a white undershirt, white belt and red pants with matching boots and arm bands while leaving my furry tail swaying behind her.

I thought that I should choose a new gi, considering that I was now training under an actual master, not just sloppily replicating stances I see in books.

All my thoughts on training quickly disappeared though, right as the smell of food wafted into my nose.

I sped downstairs following my nose and found Old Man Hashi already eating there, so I quickly rushed to join him.

"Slow down, geez, I knew you would be hyped but…" Old Man Hashi trails off as he watches me eat, my pile of dishes already forming miniature Mountains.

"So when do we start Old Man Hashi?" I asked him after I finished eating. "Right after we finish washing ALL the dishes" He smirked and I groaned after looking at my mountain piles.

 **5 minutes later, at the Clearing**

"So what are you going to teach me today? A brand new technique, how to anticipate attacks, what about a new stance?" I asked excitedly.

Before I can prepare myself, he yells "DODGE" and I get kicked on the side of the head. So we were starting with dodging… _"This is going to be a very long day."_ I thought as I began to get back up.

 **4 hours later, 3** **rd** **Person POV**

Rhea is lying on the snow, covered in bruises and panting hard from exhaustion while Hashimo is silently meditating before getting up and walking over to Rhea.

"Your one hour break is finished, get up and we'll work on something else." Hashimo states before Rhea groans and gets up.

"No more dodging please… Anything but that for today…" She says before facing Hashimo whom is standing behind her with his arms folded.

"We are going to be building up that strength and stamina of yours. Now drop and give me a hundred push-ups and sit-ups." He says with a stern look on his face while Rhea gapes at him.

"I never said it would be easy you know, now DO IT!" Hashimo shouts as Rhea begins to count while doing the push-ups first.

"One, two, three…"

 **30 minutes later**

"… Ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!" Rhea exclaims as she finishes the last of her sit-ups before collapsing with a small smile on her face and her eyes closed. Unknown to her, Hashimo was standing by a tree next to the clearing with a small smile on his face.

He had known that Rhea was extremely strong, one could even say a prodigy in fact, but he never, in his wildest dreams, think that she could endure such harsh training at such a young age.

He also knew that Rhea was one of the most determined you would find around, and would do anything in her power, that didn't involve others to get hurt, to accomplish her goals.

With that in mind, he picked her up and began walking home. Then mentally sighing, realizing how much food he would need to prepare for when she would inevitably wake up.

He began planning how much money he would need to make lunch? Nah, the time for that passed a while ago. How about dinner? Rhea would probably already be awake by then, knowing her.

He decided on the name with a nod of his head and planned what he would try to make for linner as Rhea's reward to persevering today's training successfully.

 **AN: So this is around the length of chapters I am most likely going to make, considering I am not yet used to writing this long, but it does make for good practice for me in the future and it might increase as the chapters continue. That is probably about all I have to say for now.**

 **Please leave a review about your thoughts about the chapter on how I should better my writing. If you have any questions for me, I will most likely answer you through a PM. (Eventually) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time!**


	3. Dreams From Beyond

Chapter 2: Dreams From Beyond

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs you see in this fic and most of its plot, the rest belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Bold = Author**

Regular = Character

 _Italic = Thought_

 **Time skip: 6 months, Rhea's POV**

" _What a long day!_ " I thought to myself as I flopped back onto my bed. My schedule had changed a lot in the past 6 months, and there had been a ton of stuff me and Old Man Hashi did together during that time. Some had been crazier than others in my opinion though.

I am now able to complete the exercises with ease these days so Old Man Hashi began putting weights on my clothes about three months in and boy, it was tough.

At first, it was difficult to even move, much less even attempt at basic strength training. I got the hang of it after a while though, without needing it changed at all during that time!

Old Man Hashi had decided it would be a good idea if I started out light. Eight pounds for my undershirt, two pounds for each my arm bands, and four pound for each boot, so that is a total of twenty pounds.

But now, I found that I can do some strength training much more easily now, but I am still no closer to being able to hit Old Man Hashi in our weekly spars and I needed to work on my stamina, which would be a problem if my fighting style involved mainly my speed.

It was during this month, Hashi began added one more thing, it was sparring sessions with him on a weekly basis, which I immediately jumped for. Sparring against Old Man Hashi was fun!

I eventually figured out how he fought when he sparred against me, however it didn't matter if I knew where he would appear or attack. I simply wasn't fast enough to dodge or strong enough to block.

I could never figure out the problem with what I was doing. It just always frustrates me to know that I can't do something against a certain opponent, no matter what I try to do.

Recently, Old Man Hashi told me to increase my weights, about four times more than before, equaling a total of eighty pounds. This made my jaw drop. Sure, I wanted to get stronger, but even I know I have limits. I don't really like being forced to do things I know I can't do. It will always frustrate me in the end.

I still changed my weights anyway in the end though, training was meant to help me break through my limits anyway. I knew what I was getting into.

Anyway, that's about all we did for the past six months or so. Today though, something really weird happened. Something that was able to amaze even Old Man Hashi. This, in itself, is pretty hard to do normally. This is how it happened.

 **Flashback: 2 hours ago**

"Take this!" I yell; throwing a couple more punches at Old Man Hashi. Which he blocked, which was good. It was proof I am beginning to draw out more and more of his power.

Albeit, the rise in power he uses against me is minuscule, but so far it is better than what I have done before. He had slightly more difficulties dodging my attacks too, but I knew my goal of surpassing him would take years at the rate I was going.

I needed to push him as far as I could! Whatever it took to get stronger!

I jump back a distance to the other side of the clearing and back flip onto the tree trunk, using that and footing by crouching down then rushing Old Man Hashi once more. Hashi launched off his feet too, meeting me halfway, ducking under my right handed jab and sidestepped my right foot when I tried to kick him then sucker punched me in the gut which caused spittle to fly from my mouth and made my fly all the way back to the tree I flipped off of with a hard thud.

Hashi rushed towards me again while I tried to get back on my feet, but that's when the weird thing happens.

I let out a huge yell of frustration; the huge power gap between me and Old Man Hashi was getting to me. Then, to my surprise, everything in a ten foot radius got sent flying away from me.

Even Old Man Hashi skid back a foot or two. I could even see the dirt on the ground where the snow was not even a minute before. This wasn't even the weirdest part.

The weirdest thing was that I was coated in some kind of white aura. I looked over myself a bit and noticed a lot of things. Firstly, I was covered in injuries from earlier in the fight and with that punch to the gut, I had lost a lot of my of my stamina, so I knew that I didn't have much time.

I take a quick look at Hashi, who is still gaping at me in surprise and confusion, I guessed he didn't know either, and I quickly blitzed myself in front of him and threw a flurry of punches and kicks even faster as they were before!

Old Man Hashi quickly shook off his apparent shock and put his guard up in the nick of time and blocked my attacks.

The fight continued when Old Man Hashi blocked both of my fists with his elbows and threw them out to his sides, forcing my arms to follow his movement in the process and effectively breaking my guard.

He quickly brought his arms closer to his body and gave me a hard right hook to the face, which sent me flying back for a couple of meters before I quickly flipped my body backwards and landed on my feet before falling into a crouch.

"That's enough Rhea." He called "It's about time for dinner anyway!"

"Oh… okay… got it… whew!" I manage to say before a wave of exhaustion, which definitely was not there before, hit me and caused me to collapse backward.

"You okay there Rae?" Old Man Hashi calls over his shoulder as he is walking back to the house.

"I'm fine. Just a little... tired." I stated back to him with my breath more visible due to how hard I was panting.

"You know, I can carry you back if you want, you know that right?" Old Man Hashi offers while walking towards me with no signs of fatigue.

I wanted to protest but before I do I freeze for a moment thinking it over while Old Man Hashi walks over.

He crouches next to me holding his left hand out to me and I roll over a little so that I could grasp it with my left hand.

He then pulled me to my feet and picked me up by my waist and put me behind his neck, with my legs stretched on both shoulders and my hands holding on to his chin.

"Let's go eat!" I cry, pumping my right fist into the air with a large grin on my face while Old Man Hashi just sighs.

"Of course you say that…" He mumbles quietly while I giggle at him. He grumbles quietly as we walk back home, and I didn't really hear what he said because I felt exhausted on a mental and physical level, catching only a few words like, "40 years reduced to 6 months.", "Stupid metabolism.", although I think the second part was because of how much I ate.

I ended up snapping him out of his musings when I told him "We're here!" He looks up and opens the door, immediately going to my room after closing the door and put me to bed.

"Just rest a little bit; I will call you when dinner is ready." He grins before leaving the room as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, it was about to completely turn dark outside so I rushed out of the room, ignoring my slightly aching body and towards the dining area.

I saw a pile of food on the table and a note on the chair I usually sit in with a note, so I took the note, sat down, and began eating with one hand and to read the note in my other hand.

"Rhea, I made extra food for you due to how well you have been doing for the past 6 months. Considering your age, you have grown leaps and bounds beyond my expectations! I already ate so don't worry about me and I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Anyway congratulations on using your ki for the first time! I won't really be able to help you much with it, seeing as I can't tap into mine in such a way. You will need to find your own way to harness it. I want you to see if you can tap into your ki again and experiment with it on your own. I have to go back to the Guild again for some more work and probably will be back by tomorrow evening. The day after take a break from training. Every warrior needs their rest after all! See you in the morning! –Hashi" I read.

" _So the Old Man DID know what that aura was. Ki, huh…? So that's what it was…Eh, I'll figure it out some other time. In the meantime, I wonder what he wants to show me tomorrow though._ " I muse to myself before noticing that the food pile dwindled considerably when I wasn't paying attention.

I quickly scarf down the rest of my food and placed my plates in the sink, before rushing off into the bathroom to shower.

 **15 minutes later, Rhea's POV**

I walk out of the bathroom feeling refreshed while wearing a plain red T-shirt and white pants, with my fighting clothes in the laundry.

I let out a big yawn before I head to my room.

 **Flashback End**

" _It really has been a crazy day, even by my standards._ " I think to myself before falling completely asleep.

 **Rhea's Dream; Third Person POV**

Rhea opened her eyes, finding herself floating in a rocky mountain area and looking around in confusion.

"What in the world? How did I get here? And why am I flying?" She mumbled to herself before hearing sounds of combat behind her. She turned around as quick as she could and immediately gapes in awe at the scene.

There were two men covered in wounds from fighting each other and were moving at speeds Rhea couldn't believe were possible.

One was a man without a shirt and wearing only orange pants, a blue belt, blue wristbands, and dark blue boots with the spiky black hair that had bangs that formed a unique hairstyle.

The other man was shorter than the other one, wearing some kind of armor on top as well as a body sized blue spandex with black hair that stands straight up with a prominent widow's peak and to her surprise, a brown furry monkey tail just like her own wrapped around his waist, who seemed familiar somehow. Why he did she didn't know, just that he was.

Rhea, unlike other saiyans, had been unable to recognize the information her pod had tried to imprint in her brain when she was young due to the little time she spent in the pod. The pod also ended up malfunctioning when it crossed dimensions, making most of the information it held useless with only a few bits of information imprinted in Rhea's mind. She never pursued it though, wanting to focus more on the present than the past and wrote it off.

"Whoa... There are people that exist with this kind of power?" Rhea thinks quietly to herself when suddenly they stop. "Wait, what?"

"Are they… talking?" Rhea questioned herself. Suddenly, the shorter man shot upwards in a burst of purple ki and prepared an attack while the man on the ground flared a crimson ki and began to do the same to Rhea's shock.

" _They can use ki?!_ " Rhea thought to herself as she watched the landscape tremble.

"KAAA, MEEE, HAAA," chanted the taller man as small rocks all around the area began to rise due to the amount of power being used.

"NOW KAKAROT, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR OBLIVION!" the shorter man screamed while the now-named Kakarot simply continued his chant.

"MEEE," Kakarot's crimson aura began to flare even more violently than before and grew in size.

"GALICK GUN! HAAA!" the man in purple aura screamed as he threw his hands out toward Kakarot with a purple beam shooting out of his hands. "HAAAAAA!" Kakarot threw his hands towards the man as well, causing a blue beam to shoot out of his hands which then collided into the purple beam, causing the environment to shake at their power.

Rhea just watched on from where she was floating staring in disbelief at the monstrous power struggle the two fighters were displaying.

Kakarot was clearly pushing his body far past his limits by his screams of pain but still kept his attack going. The shorter man and Rhea both seemed to be in disbelief at Kakarot's power. "It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!" he said to himself pushing more power into his attack.

The struggle continued as smaller rocks from the entire area levitating higher than even the rest of the mountains and both sides of the struggle grunting in an effort to gain an advantage over the other.

Suddenly, Kakarot cries out "KAIOKEN…!" which seems to be what was letting him keep up with Vegeta, some kind of power boost Rhea deduced, "…TIMES FOUR!" he finishes as a massive burst in energy erupts from his hands and travels up the beam until it reaches the point of contact with Vegeta's Galick Gun and began pushing it back.

Vegeta tries to push more energy into his attack but it isn't enough, as Kakarot's beam completely overtakes Vegeta's body and continued skyward and up into space long after Kakarot stopped feeding his attack power.

Kakarot holds his position for a little bit, panting in exhaustion before falling to one knee, and lets his arms fall to the ground while Rhea is stunned at the display. She suddenly feels he consciousness slipping away again like a punch to the gut as she closes her eyes.

 **Reality; Third Person POV**

Rhea's eyes shoot wide open as she suddenly bolts upright in her bed, hyperventilating slightly at her experience, before looking around her to see she was no longer at the scene where the battle occurred, but in her own bedroom.

"So it was a dream… but it felt so… real…" Rhea murmurs to no one in particular as she lies back down into her bed, knowing she probably won't be getting anymore sleep after an experience like that.

 **In the Morning: Rhea's POV**

I quietly groan to myself in slight annoyance. Having the sunlight pierce through your room and bathing your face in mentioned sunlight can do that to you. It was certainly worse than it usually is though, considering I didn't get much sleep the night before.

Turns out I was right about the whole not being able to sleep thing. I ended up feeling restless at what I had seen last night. This was weird, because usually when I have dreams, I can't really remember anything about it the morning after.

However, I was able to remember my dream last night very vividly, and to tell the truth, it frightened me to believe that anyone could obtain that kind of power.

…Oh well, it's probably nothing important. Anyway, now that I know that I can use ki, it's time to see if I can do what those guys did…Eh, I'll do it later, I'm hungry.

 **AN: Hey-o! I am back and yes, I did just rip off an episode from Dragon Ball Z, which doesn't belong to me by the way, and you can't do anything to stop me!**

 **I also made some changes to the tag. I am going to change it from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z due to the present elements so far. I am going to keep the rating the way it is though, because I don't a reason to change it. Definitely my longest chapter by far (So far)!**

 **Anyway, please leave a review about your thoughts about the chapter on how I should better my writing. If you have any questions for me, I will most likely answer you through a PM (Eventually). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time!**


End file.
